Pirate Azula of the Straw Hat's
by bloodlust002
Summary: What if Azula was given another chance at life on a vast ocean? What if was given a crew she would grow to care for? What if she was given a chance to look good in a straw hat? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Pirate Azula

**This is just an idea that's been in my head for a while now. A story of what would happen if Azula were to be given a second chance as a straw-hat pirate.**

She sat alone and chained to her bed. She had proven in the past too dangerous to be allowed to move freely and had to be locked up for the safety of the staff and herself. No one, had come to see her today, she had been put away and forgotten.

Her friends, her family, her subjects and even her fire had not only betrayed her but left her for dead in this prison. As she looked towards the end of the room with her dead eyes the only thing she could process through her shattered mind, was that she had no purpose to live.

"_So why don't you make your own purpose?" _A voice called out to the girl.

"**Do you intend to simply rot away in this cage?" **Another voice called out.

For a moment, there were signs of life within the girl's eyes as she turned her head and noticed two flames in front of her. One flame was pure white and the other was a pure black. She stared at the two flames mesmerized by them as they danced in front of her.

_Do you want to live?" _The white flame asked

**Do you want freedom? **The black flame asked

_Do you not want to redeem yourself?_

_**Do you not want to choose your own destiny?**_

_Do _**you** _want _**to **_L_**I**_V_**E **_F_**O**_R _**Y**_O_**U**_R_**S**_L_**E**_F_!

Hearing this the girl's eye's now showed more life within them for the first time as she reached out and grabbed the two flames. As she held them, it felt a familiar heat run throughout her body as the two flames began to grow around her, eventually consuming her with them.

However, she was not afraid. She was born with fire in her blood and this was a peaceful feeling for her. As the flames danced around her she simply smiled and embraced it.

(Outside the room)

The two guards were posted outside the room where one of the most dangerous people of the hundred year war was being kept. They honestly didn't want the job or care about the patient, they just needed the money and this was it. It looked to be an ordinary night for the two when they noticed strange light coming from inside, before they could do anything a loud explosion knocked them off their feet and across the wall. When they came to they noticed the door had been blown off and was wide open. Running towards the room to stop the patient they looked inside to see everything within had been burned to a crisp and was covered in ash, expect for one spot where the patient was last sitting.

(With the girl)

She felt like she was flying, all around her were spirals of black and white flames pulling somewhere and she was powerless to stop it.

As the pull got stronger she noticed something different, for a split second she noticed what looked like a door covered in mist around it. Soon it was out of sight and the only thing around her was blue ocean.

(East blue – small little ship)

A small ship a young sit's at the front of the ship with a fishing pole in hands and a serious look on his "god, I'm so bored." After he noticed something shimmering from the distance and then something hit the water near his board and nearly caused it to capsize.

After the world had stopped spinning the young looked around "what the hell?" He said looking around the area to see just what had nearly killed him and noticed something. On top of the water was a circle of black and white flames sitting on top of the water and below it he noticed what looked to be a girl. Seeing that she was sinking and not moving the young man dove into the water and swam to her.

He managed to grab her before she sunk to deep and brought her to his boat. Laying her down he looked back to the strange flames and the direction the girl had come from and then back to the girl. He shook his head and rubbed his temples "this is what I get for opening my mouth."


	2. Fallen princess and red eye demons

Pirate Azul ch.2

She was floating around in a space of nothing. Below her was a lake of black fire with something swimming within it. Above her there was a sky of white flame with something moving as well? The movements increased as a figure emerge from within the lake of fire and another emerged from the white sky. The black flame soon took the form of a dragon and the white flame took the form of a phoenix. The girl stood between the two figures as they approached her looking like they were about to attack. The girl unable to move or do anything to stop the two creatures as they approached her ready to attack the girl just closed her eyes and waited for the end.

The next thing she knew she opened her eyes and tried to sit up but gasp in pain. After she clenched teeth and held her sides and took a look around to see where she was. It was a small cabin, barely any room to move around, just to enough for a bed and a place to move around and that was it. The only entrance into the room was a small dark green screen being used as a door. When she noticed the screen being moved she saw someone enter the room.

She saw a young man, older than her, pale skin and short black hair. What stood out about the most about this young man were his eyes, they were not blue or green or even gold. No, instead they were red as blood and yet so peaceful.

Sadly, she had been staring a bit too long and the young man noted this and gave a smirk "see something you like?" He asked with a grin on his face.

The girl caught off guard by the comment and turned her head and hid her blushing cheeks and clenched her teeth when she heard him chuckling.

After having his fun the young man decided to be serious "Okay, joking aside let's try and get to no one another, the name is Ryu, also known as Ryu the red eye pirate or Rye the red eye demon, it depends on whom you're asking."

The girl just stared at him wondering such a…simpleton could call himself a pirate.

The man now called Ryu just kept up is grin and asked "Now that I've given a proper introduction, might I inquire the name of the young fair maiden before be?"

The girl just gave him an annoyed look and scoffed "as if I would dare a pathetic peasant my name."

To his credit, Ryu didn't even blink and kept up his smile "well excuse me for trying to be polite, had a known the person I saved from drowning was a whiny spoiled child of nobility I would have thought twice about it, you brat."

Whether it was the impudence, the mockery of her title or just being called a brat, she didn't know but she began to see and red and in her anger stood up and latched a fire ball at the man. What happen next left her stunned and speechless. The fire she had bended was not the blue flame she had used for so many years but a black and her target she had aimed for had not disappeared for an instant and was now holding her a sword point by her throat against a wall.

As Ryu placed his sword against her throat, his eye's turned into a murderous glare and a twisted smile was placed on his face "now that wasn't very nice." He said calmly while pressing the sword against her throat and somehow made a glow red as well. When the look in his eyes began to fade but he still kept the blade near her "now let's try this again, and without the fire balls."

Looking back at the blade and swallowing the saliva that had suddenly built up around her throat she decided to answer "I…I am Azula, princess of the Fire Nation and the one true heir to the throne." Azula said with as much authority as she could muster.

At hearing this Ryu took his sword away and his smile no longer had the sinister look it had before "well Azula, it's nice to meet" he said casually like it was no big deal.

Whether it was from the shock of being held a sword point or the causal response to her name, she couldn't tell as she collapse to the floor never taking her eyes off the man in front of her. Seeing she had no way to fight someone like him and there was still the question as to what was wrong with her bending she decided to see if she could manipulate him.

She smiled at the young man and tried to look harmless "Ryu, if it no trouble for you would you mine giving me a ride back the Fire Nation, I promise that once I retake my throne you will be handsomely rewarded."

Ryu just looked at and shrugged his shoulders 'sure, no problem." Hearing this Azula was stunned at just how easy this was until he asked "where exactly is this Fire Nation, anyway?"

Azula just glared at him, but did her best to keep her anger under control "The…Fire…Nation the most powerful nation of the four nations, the nation that was winning the hundred year war."

Ryu just tilted his head "sorry, never heard of heard of it."

At this Azula rage took over and just stood up, her hands holding two ebony blacks and a look of murder in her eyes.

Ryu already had his hand on his blade and was ready to move "look, I already told you to keep that devil fruit of you're under control, back down or you're going to get hurt this time."

Azula just sneered at him "devil fruit, it that what ingrate peasants call fire bending because all be happy to show you how it works."

Hearing this Ryu lifted his eyebrow for a minute "fire…bending…now that sounds familiar."

Hearing Azula gave a cocky smirk thinking she had the upper hand "I see now you understand the situation, peasant. Now you will do as I order you to and take me back the Fire Nation this instant."

Ryu just snorted at this "ya, that's not going to happen, you spoiled brat."

Hearing this Azula snapped and shoots a fire ball at the arrogant man in front of her. But something happen she didn't expect, while she was curious about the now black flame she was using what left her speechless was that before the flame left her side it turned into a flame of pure white.

Ryu just stood there watching the ball of fire coming towards him, he would normally doge something like this but he could tell something was off about this flame and he just stood his ground. As the ball of fire got closer and closer he didn't move as the ball him in right in his chest and he didn't feel a thing.

Azula just look on at what had happen in disbelief she couldn't comprehend why her flame couldn't hurt or even burn clothes. She looked down at the white flame in her hand in disbelief not understanding the sudden change in her bending. Sadly, this was a mistake for she had let her guard down and stopped paying attention to Ryu. She learned this as she felt a hand grab her by her throat and slammed her against the wall behind her and held her lifted her up into the air.

Ryu glared at her his eye's glowing a bright red, as he held the young girl by the throat doing his best not to actually chock her but to also make sure she didn't try anything else "I'll ask you one last time, don't fire at me again, got it!"

Azula nodded her head the best she could since he had pressed his arm into her throat to empathize they she understood not to attack him. After which she was drooped to the floor and left to try and catch her breath as Ryu looked at her his glare softening a bit.

He reached behind him to and pulled out a large rolled up piece of paper and through at it her. He turned his back not bother to look and see if she caught it "that's the most up to date map I have, see if you can find anything recognizable land marks and I'll try to plot a course as soon as I can." After that he left Azula alone.

(Hours later)

Azula had not left the tiny room since her and Ryu had their little 'disagreement' she had been studying the map he had left her and a few books that were laying around the room. She had studied as much as she could about the ocean known as The East Blue, along with a few history books and old newspapers trying to get a grasp of understanding of the world around her. While the thirst for knowledge was being feed it lead even more questions to be asked.

However, what really bothered her was her new fire bending, while the black flame seemed to hold true power of fire, the white didn't even seem to hurt Ryu in the least. On that thought she began to wonder about the strange man named Ryu.

Looking back, she had wonder just who he was. He claimed he was a former pirate, but he didn't fit the description of most pirates she had heard about, he was even…attractive. Shacking that last part off she began to wonder what was with his strange eye's and sword, the way he moved and attacked showed that he was obviously skilled in combat, for more than a mere should have possessed. There was also his eye's, the way they gave off a bright red glow; it remained her of a hunter moving on its pry ready for the kill.

Realizing she was having that same thought's again, she removed the idea from her mind and began to think about what he was up to. Maybe he was a spy for zuko, may be he was an assassin just waiting for her to drop her guard and kill her. Well, she wouldn't let him get the best of her, the first chance she got she would strike and this time she would get him and once he was gone she would plot a course to the Fire Nation and her rightful throne. Making her decisions she decided to see what her "so called rescuer" was plotting and walked out.

Once outside she felt a chill in the air, meaning it was night and found Ryu standing in front of what looked a small flame. His back was turned towards her and normally that would be a perfect chance to strike, she thought to herself then remembers what happen the last time she attacked and how it ended badly for her. So she kept up her guard but kept her guard up ready for anything to happen. Except, when the strange smell hit her nose for the first time in what felt like years, this sadly caused her stomach to growl, loudly and alerted Ryu to her presences known.

Ryu had heard this and turned around and found his new companion was standing behind him, holding her stomach and had a deep blush on her face. It didn't help that he let out a slight chuckle and caused her to give an icy glare at him. He ignored it and asked "hungry?" he didn't give time to answer as he threw a skewer full of fish towards her, at first she eye it suspicious like assuming it was poisoned before she stared biting into it.

While she was enjoying her first decent meal in what felt likes ages, she turned to Ryu who another map in his hand and she began to wonder what he was plotting. After devouring the fish in a matter of seconds, she look towards her "rescuer" and asked "do we have a designations?"

Ryu looked at her "yes, and island called Shell's Town, it's a good place to get supplies and maybe a new set of wardrobe for you."

Azula saw his smirk and began to wonder what he was talking about before she looked down and noticed she was wearing nothing but a ragged prison outfit and caused yet another glare towards him, this time she was able to restrain herself from throwing a fireball at him.

Ryu noticed her glare and somehow his grin grew bigger "what's wrong I always thought girls like shopping." After he said this he noticed the skewer he had given her was imbedded into the wall right next to him.

Azula just now had a dark grin on her face "I'm not most girls."

Ryu sweat dropped at this 'I noticed this,' he thought to himself and placed another fish on the skewer and throw it back to Azula and continued with his reasoning "while were getting supplies and maybe better maps, I need to head to the naval base to get some research material."

Hearing the part about a Naval Base caught Azula's attention, "were heading to a Naval Base, I thought you said you were a pirate?"

Ryu just sighed at this and pushed his head back to look into the night sky "I'm a former pirate, my bounty was removed awhile back and now I'm a free man as long as I don't do anything stupid against the world government." Azula just looked at him confused and Ryu noticed this "look it's in the past don't worry about and I won't ask about your history, which I'm sure you have plenty of." Azula's eyes widen and turned her head giving all the proof Ryu needed. The two of them just sat there in silence for a while until Ryu asked "so, did you find anything that would lead you home?"

Azula was taking back by this, but answered anyway "no, none of your maps match anything remotely resembling my home."

Ryu gave a long sigh at this, "well, there's no other option, you have to go the grand line." Azula just looked at him confused as Ryu went on "Here's how the world works, there are a total of four seas known as the west, east, north and south blue. We are currently in the east blue said to be the most peaceful and weakest of the four oceans. The oceans themselves are split up by two major land masses, the first is known as the Red line, a mountain that stretches vertically around the whole world, from ten thousand miles under the sea and straight up past the clouds in the sky. The second is known as a stretch of ocean called the Grand Line an individual ocean that follows its own rules outside of what is considered normal, which stretches horizontally across the whole world as well."

Azula just looked at him with a skeptical look on her fact "Grand Line?"

Hearing this Ryu just chuckled "I understand how it sounds, I'm from that ocean and I can't believe half the crap that goes on within that place, but if there is way to find out how to get you home, the Grand Line is the best place to find it." Azula didn't say anything and just looked out into the ocean, Ryu noticed this and decided to leave her alone for the night and went to get some sleep.

While he was walking away Azula gave him once last look and just smirked "Grand Line, either Zuko bought a pathetic but creative assassin or…I really can't go home." She took one last look at the ocean and gave a disappointed sign "I just had to end up in a paradise for water benders, this must be hell," and with that went to look for a place to sleep for the night.

(Morning,)

Ryu awoke and noticed that Azula was missing from the makeshift bed; he walked out onto the deck and noticed she was standing as the front of the ship. He noticed she was taking deep breaths and squatting in what looked to be a fighting stance, after enough deep breaths Azula launched her fist forward and shoot a ball of black fire forward. It went a few feet over the water but started to turn to white and then back to black, the fireball kept switching back and forth until it eventually exploded and sent Azula flying backward. Ryu walked over to the fallen girl and shook his head "could you not try and blow up my ship, please."

Azula just glared and noticed he offered his hand to help her up, she smacked it away and began to stand up on her own and resumed her breathing and made another black fireball and fire it out into the ocean and got the same result as last time. Breathing deeply and fast she looked over to see Ryu standing over again with a piece of bread and a fish in his hands and gave them to her. She sat up and took the food, not before inspecting of course and then looked back at Ryu "fish again?"

Ryu just shouted his shoulders "I like fish, anyway will be nearing shell town so eat up and get your energy back or do you want to another explosion to the face." Azula glared at him again, and clenched her teeth in order to keep from lashing out at him and then began to eat her fish. While this happen Ryu looked at her wondering something "so how long have you been out here anyway and what were you doing?"

Azula just eyed him "I rise with the sun, and I was trying to get this new flame under control and it's not working at all."

Ryu just blinked at this "you can't control your flames, why not?"

Hearing Azula glared at him "I don't know, if I did I wouldn't be having this problem would I," she shouted angrily.

Ryu just put up his hands in a defensive way "sorry, I was just asking, jeez."

Azula just turned away "these flames, I…can't figure them out. My old blue flame was always faithful and never failed me when I bended it. But this…" she fired a white ball of fire towards a part of the ship. Ryu was about to yell something about lighting the ship on fire when he noticed the flame didn't do anything it just sat on the floor and did nothing until it vanished. Seeing this he turned back to Azula who just looked annoyed "see, that white flame is useless and the black flame doesn't last long enough for me to attack anything."

Ryu just shrugged his shoulders "looks like another mystery of the ocean, anyway eat up will be docking soon be ready." Azula just nodded her head and look at the black flame in her hand as it began to turn white.

(Shell Town dock)

As the ship pulled into the dock and Ryu tied up the ship and began to stretch "all right, first will do some shopping for supplies and then were off to the marine base."

Azula just rolled her eyes and wanted to get this over with when she felt the wind pick up and had cover her eye's to block it out when she noticed something fly out near her. She caught it and examined it and saw that it was a straw hat "MY HAT" was soon followed afterward for the entire town to hear. She looked where she thought the noise had come from and saw a boy a little older than her run and reach for the hat and placed it on his head "thanks lady, you save my treasure." Azula just blinked confused to who the hell this person was as he just kept a big and really stupide looking grin "hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates."


End file.
